The Tribute
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: A request from an anon on Tumblr. Reader x Greedler, in which Greedler is actually a reptilian creature that devours you to keep his youth. Vore, dub-con, mild stomach expansion, mild blood, lemony. This is my first time writing vore and I am sorry in advance.


Title: The Tribute

Rating: MA

Pairing: Reader x Greedler

Length: 1,576

Warnings: Dub-con, vore

As requested by an anon, here's fic in which you're devoured by a reptilian Greedler. This is my first time writing vore, actually, so my apologies in advance if this is bad because I feel like it is. It's good to expand horizons, right?~

It had become a tradition of Thneedville nearly a century after it had been founded to send the most beautiful young woman to the Once-ler's manor outside of town every ten years or so. No one ever ventured there, for there were strict consequences should anyone try to see the city's founder. Most had speculated that he'd died and it was now his son that resided there, all alone.

They never heard from him, except when he wanted a woman. Then a messenger in a mask would show up to the mayor with a letter requesting a girl with this feature or that.

It seemed only fair, no matter how sexist it was or how much it would objectify the girl chosen.

When that girl turned out to be you, the idea of actually meeting this handsome man you'd only seen in pictures enticed you. You loved your home and your family, but it was for the honor of your them that you knew you had no choice.

Once-ler was a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes—his face was round and adorable, though. At least in his earlier pictures in which he resided in the Truffula Forest back when it still existed and wasn't just a greenhouse where the thneeds were harvested.

In his later pictures, his eyes were hidden by blue shades and he wore a large green suit and top hat. He looked very much like a sir, but you couldn't see _him_ that well.

When you left Thneedville, you were shown off with the applause of a parade. The Once-ler's messenger stood outside of the dome that surrounded the city, white mask covering his face. He motioned for you to follow him up to the manor. He was a quiet and mysterious man himself, someone very fitting to carry out the tasks of the zillionaire that ran Thneedville from the top.

He led you up the hill and into the manor, which looked run down despite the fact that surely the Onceler could afford some maintenance. The inside was still luxurious, though. The finest fleece carpet and the softest furniture filled the large home, though it lacked a certain human element. There were no pictures or decorations. It looked more like a house just for show.

Upstairs and in the bedroom awaited the Onceler, gazing outside a storm window when he noticed your presence. "Well. You look perfect." He turned to you with a sharp toothed grin that sent chills down your spine. "Just as I ordered."

This _was_ the Onceler, no doubt. The original. Not a relative or child, but the one and only.

"Call me Greedler." He placed his hat on the table and removed the oversized blue glasses to reveal that his eyes were not the calm shade of blue you'd been looking forward to gazing in, but a sinister yellow color. Like a snake's.

"Nice to meet you, Greedler." You gave him a polite smile and kept your hands at your sides.

"Take off your clothes. Surely you know what I'm going to do."

Blushing at how blunt he was, you hurriedly discarded the beautiful dress that you'd been given by the people of Thneedville just for this occasion.

"Take off everything. Jewelry, too." He casually loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as you obeyed, casting aside everything that the townspeople had so politely decorated you with.

"Lay down."

The bed was soft, at least. It had to be made of the most expensive down in the world.

The sex was rougher than you'd expected.

In a matter of seconds the Greedler had unzipped his pants, pulled out his enlarged cock, and began thrusting into you. You felt your insides painfully tighten around him, and something popped that made everything down there wet. Crying out, the man above you didn't even try to comfort or quiet you. He just placed his hands under you knees and lifted you a little to get at a better angle. His entire member was covered in your blood, and a few sprinkles dripped down to your stomach as he continued ramming into you, hitting your cervix now made your eyes sting with tears.

The man you'd always looked up to and heard such wonderful stories about was having rough, hard sex with you right now and here you were crying about it like some ungrateful child! Of course it was going to hurt, what else could you have expected for your first time?

He had penetrated you so fast and gone in before you were even ready for him. Being startled and scared just made it hurt all the more.

His cock lengthened inside of you, and he buried himself balls deep within you as a hot and sticky liquid filled your womb.

It felt almost...fulfilling. But still gross and gooey at the same time, as if what had come out of his cock was some kind of sick slime.

But then something peculiar happened.

You noticed flakes of what appeared to be scales on the bed—green reptilian scales.

Looking above you, you saw that the Greedler's skin was beginning to turn a light shade of emerald.

"G-Greedler!" Trying to speak between moans and tears was hard. He yanked you by the hair, pulled back your neck, and gave you a sharp and merciless bite to the neck. His fangs sunk into you, drawing blood that trailed down to your collarbone.

"Shut up!" He gave your face a hard slap across the face and yanked himself out, not minding that he was causing blood to splotch the sheets and everything else.

He then proceeded to undress completely, sliding off his pants and ripping away his tie and shirt. "You're probably wondering where the other women are." His voice was suddenly even more sinister.

Actually, you hadn't even begun to think about that. The other women never returned home, but you hadn't seen a trace of anyone else living here.

The Greedler's skin began to flake off, green, pointy scales breaking through his flesh. His yellow eyes began glowing. "You sssseee..." His tongue was unusually long and split in two at the end and his "s"es began to run together. He began growing taller, the familiar face shedding off to be replaced by that of a giant serpent. "When I firssst began my thneed busssinesss, the Lorax cursssed me."

This large, lizard like creature was now walking towards you on all fours, topaz orbs glued to your body. His large tail began curling around your legs, gently pulling you forward. "Now I'm thisss monssster, but I never will age or die. I jussst have to keep my nutrition up, meaning eating a niccce young lady like you every now and then..."

It was then that you realized you were feeling dizzy. If he was a snake, or some kind of poison reptile, that bite must have...

"Greedler, no...please..." You whispered; it felt as if your entire body was in a cozy and numbing little campfire. It tingled and enticed you to close your eyes, but you fought to keep them open. If you fell asleep it would all be over.

"I'm sssorry, baby, really. But a man'sss gotta eat." He had you in his scaly, rough grasp now, having completely wrapped you into his tail so that only your head remained visible. Trying to fight back was pointless. Your body was too numb and he was too strong. He slid a pointed, clawed finger under your chin and gave your forehead a kiss, causing you to close your eyes.

Only now you couldn't open them again.

It was like being caught in sleep paralysis. You were aware of what was going on, you could feel it and hear it, but your body wasn't responding. You felt his jaws stretch out above your head, slowly working their away down to your eyes, then your nose, and then your chin. The inside of his mouth was hot, causing you to break out into a sweat. It was slimy, too, the way one would imagine a snake's mouth would be.

Suffocating.

You were going to suffocate.

_No, please! I'll do anything! I don't want to be eaten! I don't want- _No matter how hard you tried, your lips wouldn't budge. All you could do was scream internally.

The Greedler's mouth then engulfed your shoulders, then your torso...he was devouring you so slowly, and with each push further into his stomach, you found yourself squeezed tighter by his body. You were being enveloped in a layer of gooey stomach acid. It stung the way alcohol did over an open wound.

_I'm going to die being dissolved..._

In a single, fast gulping motion the Greedler had taken in your entire body.

You could hear him sigh, and you felt him lay over on his back.

"I know you're still able to hear me." He lay a hand over his stomach where you were located and gently rubbed at you through his thick, scaly skin. His voice was muffled, but comprehensible. "Don't worry, the pain won't last but just another few hours and by then you'll have most likely suffocated."

All you could do was listen and wait, sitting inside the Greedler's now enlarged belly as he made a friendly, one sided conversation, telling the story of how he first arrived in the Truffula forest decades ago.


End file.
